marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elena la Brava (Earth-93060)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-93060 | BaseOfOperations = San Francisco | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Fashion designer; Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Ultra | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Englehart; Rick Hoberg | First = Strangers #1 | HistoryText = An inhabitant of Earth-39060, Elena la Brava was a self-made woman, a fashion designer whose business had in time branched out to become one of the major firms located in San Francisco. Her life changed one day when she took a cable car while in search for inspiration, only to be struck by a bolt of blue lightning. This lightning was actually one of the bursts of energy (collectively known as the “Jumpstart”) upon Earth that had emanated from an ancient alien spaceship trapped on the Moon. This caused Elena and the other people on the cable car to be mutated into superhumans (“Ultras”), with Elena gaining an innate sense of precision and accuracy, making her a deadly weapons handler. Elena soon after gathered together with other Ultras that had resulted from the cable car incident, all determined to uncover the mystery behind their powers. Noting that they had been strangers to one another but now intrinsically joined by their mutual accident and strange powers, the group became a super-team known as the Strangers, with Elena adopting the costumed identity of Lady Killer, a role wherein her formidable powers were coupled with her ambitious drive and cool nerves, forged from her years in the fashion industry. She also took upon the role of the Strangers’ de facto leader for her ability to command, as well as her position as the team’s corporate sponsor. As a member of the Strangers, Lady Killer encountered a mysterious sorceress named Yrial who later joined their group, fellow cable car passengers-turned-Ultras who used their powers to become super-villains, and a team of scientifically-enhanced mercenaries working for tech billionaire J.D. Hunt, among other adventures, as well as finally encountering the Entity on the Moon. She also occasionally operated solo, rescuing Hunt’s former mistress and reuniting her with her estranged father, one of Hunt’s business rivals. Despite a ten year age difference between them, Lady Killer entered into a romantic relationship with teammate Atom Bob. Sadly, due to either an infection by demonic beings or natural corruption by the extent of his power, Atom Bob secretly became an enemy of the Strangers known as the Pilgrim, who engaged in a byzantine scheme to kill his teammates while in the pursuit of becoming the world’s only Ultra. Lady Killer was heartbroken when Bob’s duplicity was exposed by Night Man (a non-Ultra costumed hero whose origins also related to the cable car accident) but soldiered on regardless, making plans to use returns from the team’s licensing to build a formal headquarters for the Strangers. Lady Killer’s current whereabouts and activities, if any, are unknown. | Powers = Lady Killer is an Ultra with a superhuman sense of precision and accuracy, giving her formidable physical skills and proficiency with weapons. Master Marksman: She can achieve perfect aim with any weapon, even if she has never used it before, and can throw any object she can lift with deadly precision. This includes normally inoffensive objects such as articles of clothing. Tracking: Her ability to follow a target and hit it accurately also grants her unerring tracking ability. Expert Acrobat: Lady Killer can perform above-average acts of grace and balance (walking a tight-rope or other narrow path without falling, leaping to and sticking a landing on a limited amount of space, etc.). | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Elena's costume is armored and contains a number of concealed weapons. | Transportation = | Weapons = Shurikens on belt and worn as earrings, chain, whip scarf | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Ultra Category:Cable Car Jumpstart